


Les oiseaux du Boystown

by Ellie_Lefevre



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Lefevre/pseuds/Ellie_Lefevre
Summary: 1978.Un étudiant en sociologie décide de réaliser une enquête sur la prostitution gay de Chicago.





	

Prologue.

 

Je tressaute à cause du métro. Comme d'habitude, la rame est bruyante. Les gens parlent, les gens crient et moi, je réfléchis à tout ça. À ma présence dans ce métro. Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée d'aller dans l'un des pires quartiers de Chicago à une heure pareille... J'attrape mon cahier de recherche et je relis les quelques notes que j'ai faites sur le sujet. Elles ne font que trois lignes. C'est juste quelques dates. Je préfère voir le reste des informations sur le terrain, comme un vrai étudiant de sociologie. C'est la politique du département de l'université : Lâcher les livres pour aller directement sur les terrains d'enquête. Donc ça m'arrange bien.  
Le métro s'arrête brutalement. Mon arrêt est au prochain. Je fixe le journal de l'homme d'en face. 1er octobre 1978 ... et toujours autant de chômage. Depuis que les abattoirs ont fermé leurs portes il y a dix ans pour aller à Kensas City, il n'y a plus que ça : des pauvres. Je relève mon regard vers l'homme. Il a une moustache et de grosses lunettes noires. Je crois qu'il est le cliché du quartier alors quand il me sourit, je baisse automatiquement les yeux. Je n'ai rien contre eux, les hommes qui aiment les autres hommes, mais j'avoue que ça me rend mal à l'aise. Ça me stresse un peu. Le métro repart et je me remets à réfléchir à pourquoi j'ai choisi ce sujet, pourquoi je n'ai pas été fichu d'en prendre un bien chiant comme ma sœur Emma sur la condition des femmes salariées par exemple. Je me demande pourquoi je cherche toujours à me compliquer la vie. La réponse me vient automatiquement : On ne devient pas quelqu'un en restant chez soi. On devient quelqu'un quand on se surpasse.

Le métro s'arrête une nouvelle fois et je dois avoir une micro-hésitation quand j'observe le nom de l'arrêt écrit à travers la fenêtre. Belmont. Je me lève et je sors de la rame. L'homme du journal descend lui aussi. Ça ne me surprend absolument pas. Je sens son regard derrière moi et j'ai envie qu'il parte parce que ça me stresse. Alors j'avance sans me retourner jusqu'au quartier du Boystown. L'air est frais et le ciel sombre. Rien d'anormal jusqu'ici. Rien de différent de mon quartier de friqués. À la différence près que la plupart des hommes ici sont des femmes. Habillées de robes courtes, maquillées de rouge à lèvres voyants et parfumées comme des jeunes filles en fleurs. Je mets ma main dans ma poche et j'observe le quartier. C'est la première fois que je vais dans Lake View et encore plus particulièrement dans Boystown. C'est la première fois que je vais dans un quartier gay. Dans LE quartier gay même, parce que c'est un peu ici que tout a commencé d'ailleurs ... Ces histoires de liberté sexuelle. Alors je souffle et je me répète que j'ai fait le bon choix. Je fais un pas en avant. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'on devient sociologue. J'avance vers le premier bar que je vois et je sens plein de regards se poser sur moi. Peut-être qu'on se demande ce qu'une personne comme moi fout là aussi tard. C'est vrai que je pourrais me le demander moi aussi mais... Y'a qu'en sortant de chez soi qu'on peut prétendre devenir quelqu'un. Et une chose est sûre, je suis loin d'être chez moi ici.


End file.
